


Goodbye to Neverland

by Jinsai_ish



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinsai_ish/pseuds/Jinsai_ish
Summary: For JSHERLOCK, who requested Banana Fish with Kong and Bones. I hope this is all right!  Inspired in part by an old RP.  Um, takes place after the series, so warning for spoilers if you haven't read it all!
Kudos: 2





	Goodbye to Neverland

  
  
It is hardest on Alex after Ash is gone. As Ash’s second, he’s the one who has to pick up the pieces as best he can. The Lost Boys don’t go away just because Peter has left. They need a new Pan, and although he doesn’t have Ash’s genius, Alex is the best they have.  
  
Kong stays around, because Bones says they owe it to the two of them – Ash, who’d led them and saved them, and Alex, who’d looked out for them and held them together in that lab of horrors. Kong stays, because Bones won’t leave yet, and he won’t abandon Bones.  
  
Luckily Alex is tall and blond and looks enough like Ash that it’s a while before the news gets around that the lynx is really gone. By that time, the boys have enough faith in Alex and the other gangs have a healthy-enough fear of him that he’s secure in his position. It’s time then. Kong may be a little slow, but he’s not stupid, and he knows what will happen to them if they don’t get out in the end. He’s got an uncle over in Yonkers who runs a garage, and he thinks he could get a job off of him. If Yonkers isn’t far enough away, then they’ll keep going. Bones’ll argue with him he knows, but he also knows Alex will support him, will tell the both of them to get the hell out of there and out of his hair already.  
  
He’s got better things to do than lay flowers on another friend’s grave.


End file.
